As semiconductor technologies have continuously developed, small-sized as well as high speed and high capacity semiconductor devices have been manufactured. In general, two or more semiconductor chips are stacked to form a high capacity semiconductor device. However, when the number of stacked semiconductor chips is increased, a redistribution routing in the semiconductor device becomes more and more complex. Also, due to the miniaturization trend, the line width of the redistribution routing is gradually becoming narrower, and thus, a method of implementing a simple redistribution routing is desirable.